


In your arms I'm safe

by froggy_freek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Implied Violence, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard was injured but Thranduil is there to help him and carry him to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms I'm safe

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a fic recently (maybe even today) where the author made such a good job of showing one such scenario. And I do remember they said they may eventually crack and get a commission just to see the image. Well darling author (and while my memory is shite and do now remember who you are :(( ) I do hope this reaches you, and while not nearly as good as a commission (or maybe not very good at all) I do hope you enjoy. <3

Thranduil being there to rescue Bard from various dire(and less dire) situations.

My headcannon for this image is that someone took Bard away hurt him thinking that they could intimidate the new King of Dale into complying with their demands.  I can imagine Bard looking in their eyes, even injured as he is, and saying something along the lines of not being afraid of them tho they should be afraid of the one that will surely come for him. And Thranduil will be there to show them just what happens to people that touch what is his. 

 

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/home.png.html)


End file.
